


God Is A Woman

by occasionalfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionalfics/pseuds/occasionalfics
Summary: Hilde brings home a surprise.





	God Is A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ ocassionalfics.tumblr.com in July 2018
> 
> If you want some mood music, I suggest: "God Is A Woman" by Ariana Grande, "Yoga" and "Pynk" by Janelle Monae, and "Work From Home" by Fifth Harmony

On most weekends, Brunhilde come over to your place with a giant case of beer that would last the both of you Friday night through Sunday evening, as well as a bag slung over her shoulder with her…personal items. You kept telling her she could keep them with you, but she refused. She kept saying she needed to clean and charge them, as if she couldn’t do that before she went home.

You’d given her a key so she could let herself in on Friday afternoons. So when you came home from work, there she was, sprawled across your couch as she watched some show or another. She’d already done most of your work in undressing; she lay out in a sports bra and matching underwear and nothing else.

Despite how gorgeous she was, you had to roll your eyes playfully. “You’re too comfy,” you teased as you put your purse down and stepped out of your work shoes.

All she did was smirk at you and shift so you’d fit on the couch in front of her, but only if you sat up. It wasn’t a particularly big couch, and with her dressed the way she was, you knew you’d be much better off in the bedroom. So you shook your head and started to undo the buttons down the front of your shirt as you headed around the couch.

Hilde stopped you with a hand to your elbow. Somehow she’d gotten onto her knees and hung over the back of the couch without making a sound. “That’s my job,” she said quietly.

“Then come do it,” you whispered back, cocking an eyebrow at her. You continued to the bedroom, your elbow falling from her grasp slowly as you pretended to fiddle with the buttons the remained fastened, just to tease her, and smirked when you made it into the dim room. You turned and sat on the end of the bed so you could see as she turned the TV off and came around to follow you.

She stood over you, legs between yours while her hands ran over your face and hair. You put your palms against the bed behind you and smirked at her.

“Thought you had a job to do,” you said.

She smirked back and flicked your nose gently. “Quit being cheeky and I might do it quicker.” She leaned forward to press a kiss to your lips, and her fingers dipped lower until she found the first unfastened button on your shirt. Her new braids came around her shoulders, long and heavy, and brushed your chin when she tilted her head against yours. She had your shirt undone and hanging off you in almost no time, then she pressed her torso into you and your arms went around her.

“You know why I like you?” she asked when she pulled back so you felt her lips move against yours. You hummed a response before she said, “You just got home from a long week without me, and the first thing you want is to get in bed with me.”

You shrugged. “Consider yourself lucky, I guess.”

“Oh,” she said with a dark tint to her voice. “I do. But I also consider you needy.”

“I am. And right now, I need you to fuck me until I can’t even say your name.”

You watch her face slowly turn into an evil smirk - dark eyes and everything - and she sinks to the floor in front of you. “Such a dirty little princess tonight,” she teases, her hands rushing down your sides and along your thighs as she kneels in front of you. “Why should I do what you say?”

“‘Cause I’m cute,” you answered, just before she placed a kiss by your knee. That forced you to take a sharp breath and bite into your bottom lip.

Hilde laughed. It wasn’t a soft chuckle or anything, either, but a room-filling, bone-shaking laugh against your leg. “Of course you are, Princess,” she growled, then moved her lips to your other leg. She switched between them, back and forth, climbing up. Her hands slid under your skirt and pushed, the fabric bunching as she went. Your breath hitched when she leaned between your thighs, then again when the skirt came up over your hips. “Take it off,” she mumbled, and you complied, hastily reaching for the zipper on the back of the skirt. Her hands pulled it all the way down and off your feet, then she threw it across the room and forgot about it.

She took in the sight of your black panties. Her favorite ones. You wore them whenever laundry day permitted, but especially if she was over for the weekend.

She left an open-mouth kiss on your mound and pulled down on the band, her nails dragging over your skin as she brought the fabric with her. Arousal pooled between your legs, flowing into the panties in a rush that she clearly caught. Her smirk expanded, and she brought the panties off of you, down your legs, and threw them by the skirt.

“Shirt,” she said, and in a flash, you pulled the fabric from your wrists and moved it off the end of the bed. Her lips traveled up along your stomach, around your navel and ribs, across the black bra and your chest.

“You know,” you breathed out as she pushed you back into the mattress. “If you were really worried about me walking through the door just to fuck, you could’ve asked me on a date.”

Hilde laid out over you and smirked some more, as if the smirk ever left her face in the first place. “Oh, I wasn’t worried,” she growled. She left a tiny wet kiss on your nose and continued, “But if you’re a good girl, I’ll consider the date.”

You knew she was joking. You could see it in the depths of her eyes, but you knew it even better from experience. Hilde did this two ways: either she had food ready for you when you came home on Friday evening and _then_ she got you into bed, or she’d fuck you first and take you out after, once you’d both showered and cooled off. On a few occasions, she ordered in for post-coital dinner, but those were usually on nights when she felt particularly adventurous.

For now, she consumed your lips with hers and pulled on the straps of your bra. You arched up and reached back as best as you could, undid the clasp, and let her pull the garment from you. Her tongue flitted to your chin, your neck - your pulse point, where she nibbled and laughed at the jump in your rhythmic beating - your clavicle and chest. She wrapped her teeth around one of your nipples, rolling the nub over and licking it as it hardened. You wiggled beneath her, and when that wasn’t enough, you released a low, desperate moan.

Hilde laughed at that, too. “Always so eager for me, Princess,” she mumbled around your breast. When she was satisfied with her work, she moved to the other, never leaving an inch of your skin forgotten.

You pulled tight on the straps of her sports bra. The band under her bust didn’t give much, so you pulled harder. She giggled, sat back, and removed the bra in its entirety, discarding it the same way she’d gotten rid of your clothes.

You always thought her body was glorious. She was made better than anyone you’d ever seen - better than Venus in her shell, and way less modest. Everything about Hilde was perfect to you, and you loved to see the way her eyes lit up when you told her so. “You’re sure you’re not a Goddess?” you asked, reaching out to let your fingers drift softly over her abdomen.

She shivered, but hid it well. You felt it more than saw.

“No, love. But you are a Princess.” She came back for you, resuming her kisses and licks to the undersides of your breasts, then dipping lower. She took her time, which wasn’t always her style, but it set your body ablaze with desire…and something else, something you didn’t dare to say to her yet.

But you felt it even as she pulled your thighs apart and settled between them. You felt it deeper as the heat of her tongue pressed into your folds and licked a strip up to your clit. And then you felt so much more; heat burst in tiny waves from your center until it reached every inch of you. Her calloused, healing fingers rested at the junction between your heat and your thighs, her thumbs gently pushing to open you up to her. She flipped her braids onto her back, though some fell over her shoulders still and tickled you wherever they made contact.

“When was the last time I told you that you’ve got one of the prettiest pussies I’ve ever seen?” she asked, apparently taking a short break from her work. One of her thumbs took over, rubbing short, quick circles into your sensitive nub. Hilde’s cheeks plumped as she smiled up at you, taking in the shallow breaths you forced.

“Last weekend,” you answered quickly, crooning as tension started to build in you.

“I’ve had my fair share of princesses before,” she said as your hips bucked below her, “but you… You’re my favorite.”

Her thumbs returned to holding you open and her tongue darted into you. You pushed your hips off the bed, but she held you still. She teased and sucked, and when she removed her tongue, she replaced it with two fingers, curved to perfectly find your g-spot. Your moans got louder and your fists gripped the sheets around you. She hummed against you, enjoying every bit of your reaction to her movements.

She brought you to the edge with quick thrusts and even quicker swipes of her tongue on your clit. You writhed beneath her, release flooding your thoughts as you clenched around her fingers. She kept at it, too, until your breathing started to even out and your walls relaxed.

Like she had before, she left lines of kisses all over on her way back up. You sighed at each one, your eyes shut as you reveled in the bliss only she could give you.

When Hilde made it to your neck, she nibbled on your skin and asked, “How’re you doing, Princess?”

You grinned and dragged your toes along her legs. “So, so good, baby.”

She kissed the spot she’d bit into. “Good.” Another kiss landed on your jaw. “But we’re not done yet.”

“Wouldn’t expect to be,” you mumbled, releasing the sheets from your grip.

She kissed you quickly, then got off the bed. Her black bag was across the room, between your strewn articles of clothing; she went to it, dug inside, and fished something out before returning. You peeked up at her as she placed her toy of choice on the bed, then still as she stepped back and took her underwear off.

After she picked up the toy again, she knelt over you.

“That’s new,” you breathed, looking at the turquoise rabbit she held. One end had a silver stripe around it, while the other was thick and bulbous with a small arm branching off in the middle.

She nodded. “Didn’t have one, wanted to try it.”

You knew she meant on you, and you did want to know what something like that felt like. But it didn’t seem fair. She’d already finished you off once, and while it was normal for her to build you back up and see you pleased at least once more before she ever thought of reaching her own high, you wanted to change things up.

So you sat up and gripped the rabbit, easing it out of her hands slowly, watching her eyes as she relinquished her power to you.

“You spoil me, baby,” you whispered before nipping the soft skin under one of her breasts. You smiled when she gasped - it wasn’t a sound you heard out of her often, and you immediately wanted to hear _more_. You didn’t lift your lips from her skin as you said, “Lemme spoil you for once.”

More easily than you expected, you put your hands on her hips and flipped so she was below you. Even though you’d both decided she was the top between you, you relished looking down at her for a second. Besides, you weren’t trying to usurp her position. You just wanted to please her with her new toy, to see her the way she saw you all too often.

You wrapped your tongue around the tip of the rabbit, shutting your eyes as you took more of it in. It tasted clean - Hilde was notorious for making sure her toys were pristine and ready before you ever came home - and the idea that you were the first to take it since she’d gotten it thrilled you. Goosebumps rose all over your body, and you moaned around the toy. The little branch brushed your nose, which was sign enough for you to pull it from your mouth and smirk down at Hilde.

You found the plus and minus buttons by the silver strip. When you pressed in, the toy hummed loudly, shaking softly in your hands. “You wanna start at the end and make your way up?” you asked.

Hilde nodded, her mouth hung open though no words came out. If she’d still been in charge, she’d demand a verbal response. But you just kneeled forward and lowered your lips to hers, gripping the rabbit by the bottom. You pulled back from her to line the tip up with her folds, rubbing back and forth to gather the juices you knew had been collecting since all of this had started.

One of her hands went to your shoulder, gripping gently. “Please,” she whimpered.

You shivered and smirked. “Please what, baby?”

“Please, Princess. Fuck me.”

You gave her another quick kiss and said, “With pleasure.”

Kneeling back, you lowered yourself between her thighs and brought the toy to her entrance. It slipped in easily at first, but gave just a little bit after the tip was in. She winced, and you stopped, watching her face carefully.

“Down,” she instructed.

You pointed the toy and pushed just a bit, and it slid in more.

“Shit,” she mumbled. “Oh, Princess. That feels so good.”

Heat flooded your body, as it normally did whenever she praised you. “Should I turn it up?” you asked, still watching her eyes. They were nothing more than dark, lust-filled pits, though you were sure yours were no better.

Hilde nodded. “Yes. Please, Princess.”

So you did. The vibrations sped up and gained power, and the moan that left her throat made you grow wetter. You pressed the rabbit into her more, still going slowly, until her moans were loud and uneven. The branched arm rested against her clit, vibrating against the nerves you desperately needed to taste.

“Baby,” you called. You waited until she met your gaze before asking, “Wanna taste me again?”

She didn’t hesitate for a second before she said, “Yes. Get the fuck over here. Now.”

You followed her command, switching hands at the base of the rabbit as you twisted over her. She situated your thighs around her as she pleased, breathing hard against your dripping folds as you twisted the toy inside her a few centimeters in each direction. You brought your tongue down to her clit, licking to meet the silicone arm. You moaned because of the vibrations, and she moaned harder from the the stimulation.

“Fuck!” she yelled, her lips immediately attaching to your clit.

You both kissed, licked, sucked, and moaned against the other. Your hips ground down into her face; hers came up to meet your tongue whenever you hit her sweet spot with the toy. And in the middle of it all, one of her hands came down hard against your ass before she massaged the supple skin - a reinstatement of her dominance, despite her position.

Yeah, you definitely loved her. She was the only one that could make you feel so euphoric, so sexy. And you wanted to put the gratefulness and adoration you felt into your ministrations, so you squeezed her thigh with your free hand as the tension in you grew again. You kissed her skin - whatever you could reach, you left your mark on.

She inserted her tongue into you once more, and you hummed against her clit and suddenly, she came. Hilde squirmed, her lips leaving your heat as she praised you and moaned loudly, her fingers digging into the skin of your thighs so tightly you were sure she’d leave bruises. She always did. You wore them proudly, especially when they were evidence of her climax.

Hilde stilled soon enough, but only briefly. “Take it out, princess,” she coaxed. You did as you were told, removing the toy from her before she pulled you back to her lips. You yelped at the surprise of her hot tongue on you again, but it quickly turned into groans as you swiveled your hips around her face. And in almost no time, your second orgasm broke, filling your whole body with warmth and ecstasy. And something else.

Love. You were sure of it. The longer she tended to cleaning you with her mouth, the more positive you became.

She kissed your folds once more before repositioning the both of you. She placed you beside her so you faced one another, your legs tangled, chests pressed against one another. She wasn’t always a cuddler post-orgasm, but sometimes she made exceptions.

Like when she’d reciprocated your affections through pleasurable action.

“So,” you sighed when you’d caught your breath, “I like your new toy.”

She laughed. “You didn’t even get to try it, but let me tell you, it’s _fantastic_.” Her long fingers traced over your side and back, through your hair as she nuzzled her nose into yours.

“Good to know.” You nuzzled right back, kissing her quick for a tiny taste of yourself.

“You know I can go all night,” she whispered.

You laughed this time. “I need _food_ , woman. Not everyone can be an insatiable Asgardian!”

“Right, right,” she said, now trailing kisses between her words. “I owe you a date. Just…give me a few minutes to appreciate you, okay?”

You wiggled against her, as if you could get any closer than you already were. “Take as long as you want, baby. I’m not opposed to a quick nap before dinner.” Your eyes shut and your hands rested limply over around her hips.

Now positive of what you’d felt as you’d come a few minutes earlier, you decided now was a better time than any to tell her. “By the way,” you said, “I’m pretty sure I love you.”

She hesitated for a second, but then her grip tightened around you. Her strong arms held you so close, you had trouble deciding which parts were hers and which were yours. She kissed your forehead and whispered back, “Positive I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
